The invention relates generally to the field of chairs and seats for use in moving vehicles, and more particularly to crash seats including safety restraining means to protect the occupant of such a seat.
A number of crash seat restraining devices and safety belts for use in conjunction therewith have been developed and are taught by the prior patent art. Examples of such devices are shown in the patents to DeLavenne, U.S. Pat. No. 3,582,133; to Zellar, U.S. Pat. No. 3,463,543; and to Lohr et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,760. The seat structures shown in these prior patents are not "suspension" seats in that they are not adjustable up and down, as well as fore and aft.
All "suspension" seats have a unique problem in regard to seat safety belts, namely that the main or lap belt must be anchored to the seat structure at a point which moves vertically with the occupant cushions. Otherwise, vertical articulation of the suspension mechanism would cause the belt to loosen and tighten about the occupant through each vertical seat motion causing an uncomfortable ride.
Simple attachment of the lap belt to the seat structure above the suspension mechanism corrects the above objection but subjects the suspension mechanism to severe force loads during vehicle impact or tests simulating same.